A Wedding Story For Davis and Kari
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: UPDATES COMPLETE: My fellow Dakari's, I, YOUR KING, present a Wedding story of my own about Davis and Kari with romance, humor, and even some songs, which I don't own. WARNING: Chapter 9 contains Hentai and is for Mature readers only
1. The Proposal

**CHAPTER ONE**

Kari was no longer the young child of light she once was, she was almost a full-grown woman, she was 22, she was a college graduate and a teacher college graduate as well... and she had the most wonderful boyfriend.

No, it wasn't TK, all though she did date him back in high school, and everyone thought it would go far, it just didn't work out. They both broke it off and tried going out with other people.

After a couple of other gentlemen, Kari decided to try a relationship with Davis, the boy who had a crush on her for...who knows how long? and that was when Kari began to realize just how sweet and compassionate Davis really could be.

_Sometime after Maylo-Myotismon was vanquished forever, everyone decided to go their seperate ways._

_See, like Kari, who always had a dream about becoming a preschool teacher, Davis had always wanted to open up his very own Noodle-cart. "I want to kick it up a notch. I want to make the finest noodles on the planet."_

_So after he learned cook proporly, he got himself a part-time job as a ramen-man's assistant. Davis was expected to do good, but he was phenomenal. His noodles tasted even better than what his boss usually made._

_The money began piling up, and Davis got bonuses galore on his very first day. Then after a few weeks, he was promoted to Assistant-Manager of the cart. A few months his boss decided to retire, and give Davis full and complete ownership of the cart._

_A couple years later, after so many people wanted to follow in Davis' footsteps, that Davis had become the owner of a chain of Noodle-carts in all of Japan. His hard work was finally paying off._

_Davis had made alot... really, ALOT of money. So much, that he decided not to be greedy with it. He did give some portions of the money for himself. He was finally able to get his own apartment, pay for the rent and everything._

_He also donated to the poor, to charites, even to animal shelters, but what made him really feel wonderufl about himself, was paying more than half the profits with Kari's parents to send Kari off to college so she could gain the credits she needed to become a teacher._

_Davis of course didn;t have to go to college, as he was already famous enough. The most powerful Digi-destined in the world, and a very sucessful cart owner. Why, he even got to have his face put on magazines all over._

_But, every now and then he did visit Kari at college, or when she came home for a while. Davis really missed her when she went away. So much, that Davis wanted to make sure that every date they went on, and all the time they spent together was nice and romantic._

_Kari sometimes insisted that Davis not go to all the trouble just for her, but Davis still always had a little obnoxiousness in him. To him, Kari made all his dreams come true just by staying with him._

_See... Davis loved Kari so much, that before they even started dating Davis did try a few girls, but no matter what happened Davis would always see Kari's face on the girl, and his mind would always remain focussed on her._

_So that's when he realized that he could never learn to love another girl. Kari was his whole world? No, she was his entire Universe. His dream goddess, his insipration. You take away her, and Davis may just kill himself._

_Without Kari in his life, Davis began to realize as if for the first time just how lonely he really was or could be. All that power as a Digi-Destined, and all the fame and glory he was gaining from his buisness, what was the point of it all with no one special in his life to share it with him?_

_Sometimes, Davis even sang a rather sorrowful song as he pushed and pulled his carts up the lonely streets._

**_(Davis)_**

_The happiness of being me_

_is not what it's cracked up to be._

_It's lonely being ONE... of a kind!_

_-With all the known variety_

_The fame that destiny gave to me_

_It's lonely being ONE... of a kind..._

Kari made his dream of all dreams become a reality, and Davis would be damned if he wasn't willing to repay Kari in the most magical ways a guy could for his girlfriend.

"Davis, you spoil me." Kari said as she walked with him hand-in-hand.

Davis, who was 23, just kept on a brave face,"My job is to get you what you want." he said. "If you want to become a preschool teacher, I will help you become a preschool teacher." He went on. "You want me to save the world; I'll save it all right."

Kari stoped so suddenly in her tracks, pulled Davis towards her, and kissed him softly. Davis sloy laid his hand in her brown hair, which now was longer and drifting playfully across Kari's shoulder.

Not like Davis' hair, which he had cut so it was no longer spikey, but almost as plain as an every ordinary type of guy, and it even made him look quite handsome too.

When they separated she looked him deep in the eyes "I just want you to hurt yourself for me, that's all." she said. Davis smiled down at her. "I'll try... but this I can;t promise." he said. She giggled, and they kissed again.

Davis enjoyed it when he and Kari were together. To him, when they kissed, it was like Heaven and Earth were coming together to make peace. For five years they had been dating now, and each time more romantic than the last.

Davis decided there was more questioning himself. He had to do something that would either make him the happiest man in the world, or cast him into misery forever. He had to pop her the question.

Kari was coming home for good the next day, and Davis took Kari out for really big date to celebrate. They went to see a romantic play, followed by a romantic dinner for two and dancing, took a stroll through park, and finally, they rode to the top of the tallest building in town.

The view was just breathtaking. The soft roaming hills, and buildings as far as the eye could see, the stars were shining like crystals in the night sky, and the moon was full and bright.

"Oh Davis!" said Kari resting her head on Davis' shoulder.

"Y-y-yeah... it sure is." Davis said with a bit of shyness in his voice.

Kari noticed that Davis had been acting rather peculiar all night. Much more quieter than usual. His fingers had hardly stopped twiddling, and every now and then she noticed Davis was feeling inside the pocket on his tuxedo as if something special was inside it.

"Davis, are you alright?" she asked. Davis just held her hands together, and looked right into her eyes, "Kari... there's something I want to know." he sked shyly. He paused and drew in a deep breath. "Are you... happy with me?"

Kari almost seemed shocked at that question. "Why do you ask?" she asked.

"I just really want to know." replied Davis.

"Davis, of course I'm happy with you." she answered. "You've changed alot since we first met."

_Kari remembered her very first class ever with Davis, it was in Grade-one. Davis and Kari were walked inot class by their mothers and both of them feeling rather shy, but when Kari came into the class room she could over-hear Davis saying._

_"Mommy... is that an Angel?"_

_From that moment on, that was where Davis began being nice to Kari. Offering him half his cookies. Steping in front of her when big kids pushed her around. Kari once even helped Davis when he feel off the Monkey-Bars in the playground._

_Kari was also how Davis met Tai, and began idolizing him and wanting to be just like him. Which is then that he got his first pair of goggles, and got him interested in soccer._

_When Davis became a Digi-Destined, he mastered some arts that even Tai himself didn't have in him._

_Always going forward when thigns seemed hopeless. Whenever there was a task that couldn;t be done, Davis did it himself. If it wasn;t for him, they all could have been destroyed when Ken was still the Digimon-Kaizer._

"Davis... you are a hero." said Kari. "You taught us to believe in our dreams, and never to give up, no matter how hopless they seemed, and you've been so wonderful to me for as long as I can remember. Davis, I don;t think there's anyone else out there who can make me as happy as you do."

Davis felt touched. All his life he had been waiting for her to say that, and that was enough proof for him. It was Now or Never.

"Why did you want to know?" she asked.

Davis held both her hands together. "Kari, there's something I want to ask you." he said. "I love too much to be away from you anymore, and I want to stay by your side more than anything."

"What I'm trying to say is..." he said as he got down on one knee, pulled out a ring box form his tuxedo. Then he opened the little box, revealing a solid gold ring, with a large diamond on top. Kari gasped as teasr began to fall from her eyes.

"Hikari Yagami Kamiya. My one and only true love…" Davis said. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kari's heart beat wildly. "Davis." she said., "You... you want to marry me?"

Davis nodded, "Yes." he said, "It would mean so much to me."He stood up, and singed the other half of his song so beautifually, you could actually hear the music in the air.

**_(Davis)_**

_-I'd like, to be... like everyone I see._

_Not special... just an ordinarry guy._

_Who falls in love, and leads the simple life_

_At least, I'd like to have the chance to try._

_-The happiness of being me_

_is not what it's cracked up to be._

_It's lonely being ONE... of a kind!_

_It's lonely... being _

_ONE... of a kind!_

Kari could tell by the sadness of his words he really loved her, and really wanted to be with her. She already new what her asnwer was. "Oh, Davis... Yes! I'll marry you." she said with her cheeks all red.

Davis had tears in his eyes now, and held her hands together. "Thank you, Kari." he cried, "You've made me so happy!"

He took the ring from the box, and gently slid it onto Kari's finger. Would you believe it, perfect fit? The moonlight made the diamond on the ring shine wildly. She threw her arms around his neck, and they kissed as though they never wanted to let go of each other.

_"Thanks Kari."_ Davis said in his thoughts. _"I promise... I will make you the happiest woman in the world."_


	2. Spilled Beans for Breakfest

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next morning, Kari had finally got all her stuff back into her own apartment. "Home-sweet home." She said resting her head on Davis' chest. "I've really missed this place."

"Ditto." said Davis. He checked the time on a wall-clock. "Tai and Jun have got thirty seconds."

Tai and Jun heard of Kari's home-coming and decided to celebrate by aking her and Davis to their favortive place to have a nice welcome-home breakfast... "Morning-time lodge"

Davis and Kari walked over to the sofa, leaving the door wide open, and took a gaze at the wedding picture on Kari's lamp-table. Tai, Jun, Davis, and Kari, at Tai and Jun's wedding three years ago. Kari was one of the bride's mates, and Davis, he was the one who actually escorted Jun down the isle and gave away the Bride.

Only because their father had an accident and couldn't walk staright for awhile.

"Man, that was some wedding." Davis said.

Kari nodded.

Tai and Jun had really come a long way to be the adults that they were today.

Tai was 27, he finally cut his hair and was trying to become a diplomat, so far his potential never looked better.

And Jun, who was 26, dropped her ditzy ways, and had actually been an item with Tai for more than 2 years before she became a licensed doctor. Now these days, she was the head-boss for W.M.G **_(Women. Medical. Guild) _**and she ran and worked in her very own hospital too.

"I can;t believe how much has changed since then." Kari said while still gazing at the picture. Davis held her close and they shared a passionate kiss. Kari even played with her engagment ring.

"Well, do all couples usually kiss witht he door wide-open?" called a voice from the doorway.

Kari and Davis looked up and saw their older siblings waving at them. "Are we late?" asked Jun. Davis checked the clock, "You're dead on time Dr. Sis... as usual." Davis teased.

They all exchanged hugs. Davis really liked having Tai for a brother in-law. The man who he idoled for some time being a part of his family was just to die for. Jun and Kari even got along nicely too.

"Well, let's get going." said Tai. "I hear breakfast calling me."

Everyone laughed.

_**Later on**_...

Morning-Time-Lodge had been Kari and Davis' favorite place to eat breakfast since they were little. For it was always an All-You-Can –Eat serving. There were all kinds of foods to pick from. Bacon, sausages, Eggs; cooked in many ways. There were Waffles, Pancakes, Toast, and many more.

Kari and Jun were chatting while the boys were off getting third helpings."I can't believe you actually did that." giggled Kari. "You better believe it." said Jun.

Jun had been talking with Kari about how she had almost chased Tai all over town just to give him a shot he needed. "I may be a loving wife, but the doctor knows best." said Jun

"And you got him?" asked Kari.

"Of course." Jun answered "I backed him into a corner, and... _Hook, line, and sinker!"_ The girls both giggled.

"What are they laughing about?" asked Davis, sitting down at the table, with a plate filled with scrambled eggs and panckaes.

Tai had a funny feeling he knew what it was. "Oh…Uh… Nothing really." he said feeling a bit embarrassed. Tai alwasy did have a sort of enemy thing with needles.

Davis turned to face Kari, "We'll have to try that out after we get married-- Oops!" Kari sweat dropped. Davis didn't just think that, he spoke the magic words, clear as crystal.

Tai choked on his bacon, and Jun spit out her Orange-juice all over her plate of fresh food, they obviously heard him. "Uh… Would you two kindly explain what you meant by that?" asked Tai.

"Yeah, we thought you just said something about… getting married?" added Jun

Knowing they were licked, Kari and Davis decided it was time to spill the beans.

"No, You heard right!" said Davis grinning, Kari began to blush. "Sis?" asked Tai "Are you pulling my leg?" Kari giggled.

"Nope, he's telling the truth Tai." She said. "We were hoping to tell this to everyone in due time, but I think you two should be first to know."

Davis told them about the Romantic time he and Kari had last night. "And then…" he said holding up Kari's hand. Tai and Jun stared in wow at the ring on her finger.

"You mean…" asked Tai,

"You are…" asked Jun.

Davis and Kari nodded. _"Hook, line and sinker."_ they said together.

Tai and Jun felt tears of happiness streaking down their cheeks. "You're getting married!" cried Tai, "It's like a dream!" added Jun.

Davis and Kari shared a giggle. "No it's not a dream, It's really happening." said Davis. "You two already got married, and now it's our turn." added Kari.

Then she and Davis shared a passionate kiss. Only to break away, and find Tai and Jun had left them."How rude!" said Kari. "And Jun said my table manners used to be distasteful!" added Davis.

After Davis had gladly paid the bill, he and Kari walked out of the restaurant, and found Tai's car was gone.

Luckily it was a nice day, so Kari and Davis decided to walk together. "What's come over those two?" Kari asked, "I've never seen them act like this before."

"Me neither." replied Davis, "But we'll deal with them later, right now let's go back to your place first, and I'll help you unpack." Kari felt her anger in her brother disappearing as she lent over, and kissed Davis softly.

"I love you , Davis."

"I love you too, Kari."

Tai and Jun were the first couple of the group to get married, and invite the entire group to the wedding. Then it was Matt and Sora, and easily the one everyone had the most fun at was Yolei and Ken's.

Now, Kari and Davis were ready to step up tot he stand and live life together. They couldn't wait to tell everyone else the news.


	3. Congratulation Party

**CHAPTER THREE**

Davis helped Kari had a lovely walk in the summer weather. The waether nottoo hot, but nice and warm. Birds singing in the trees. Kids playing in the park on their break from school.

Kari and Davis got themselves some hotdogs and ate lunch in the park. "Man, I do love summer." Davis said.

"Really?" Kari said playfully. "Who's summer? Are you having an affair with me?"

Davis laughed. "Now why would I want to do that?" he asked playfully. "You know there's no escaping from you, and if there is, I won't take it."

Kari giggled, then they shared a small kiss, but what they didn't notice was, while they were preocupied with each-other, a pair of sneaky little hands popped up from behind, and carefully took the keys to their apartments from Kari's bag, and Davis' pocket.

When Kari and Davis got to Kari's apartment, Kari found thet found that her keys were missing. They searched through every nook and cranny in the bag, but the keys were not there.

Davis decided to let Kari crash in his place for the night, but he found that his keys were also missing. They were about to panic, when they each noticed a note on the door to davis' apartment.

The note said...

_GO TO YOUR SIBLINGS HOUSE!_

And attached tot he bottom of it was their repspective car keys.

"Something fishy is going on here." Said Davis.

"Very fishy indeed." added Kari.

Nonetheless, Davis offered to drive them up to Tai and Jun's.

Being a Doctor, Jun mad ealot of money, and of course Davis did send her a wad of Cash in the Wedding cardhe gave her years ago. So Tai and Jun bought a lonely-house in the meadows, away from all the city noises, and live in the lushing green feilds.they

They arrived at the house by sundown, as it was alittle ways away.

Upon arriving at the house, they noticed the front door was wide open. The inside of the house was so dark; you couldn't see your hand before your face.

Kari began to feel a little sacred. "Hello!" Davis called out, "Where is everyone?"

All of a sudden… the lights went on, and all of their friends jumped out. "SURPRISE!" they all yelled out at once. Kari and Davis nearly fainted back.

Tai and Jun organized a party for them. There were all kinds of food on the tables. All the Digi destined, and their Digimon were there, and above the table was a banner which read...

_**"CONGRATULATIONS DAVIS AND KARI"**_

Ken and Yolei were the first ones to approach the couple. Davis and Kari couldn't be happier to see them. It had been such a while since Kari went off to college.

"Hey, Davis... miss me?" Ken said as he held out his hand. Davis playfully waved it off. "Hey, hey, put that away, man." he said as he came into a bear hug with his best friend.

Kari did the same with Yolei, and she and Davis noticed her stomach was a little larger. "Yolei?" asked Kari, "Are you...?"

Yolei nodded, "One month ago actually." she said.

Davis turned to Ken and gently bopped him in the chest. "You dog!" he said. "I couldn't be happier for you."

"Not as we are for you two." Yolei said. "You were there for us, and now it's our turn to be there for you." She replied.

The party seemed to carry on and on, right through the night. Tai and Jun even told Davis and Kari, that is was Veemon, and Gatomon who took their Keys, but gave them back.

Davis and Kari chatted with their friends about the olden-days, and what lead them to their jobs today. If Davis made and saved up just a little more money... he'd become a millionare in no time.

Mimi began to feel quite jealous; her husband, Michael did have a job as a set-decorator, but it wasn't as well paying as Davis Noodle business. "Well I guess some of us have it, and some of us don't." said Michael, "You sure are the lucky one, Davis."

"Oh, no, man." said Davis, "Luck had no role in this. It was good management, and very hard work... However," he said looking at Kari, "Earning Kari's heart, now that... That took more than just hard work and luck put together."

This wooed the crowd. They all eyed Davis and Kari, capped their hands, and tapped their feet in a cheer. "Kiss!! Kiss!! Kiss!! Kiss!!" they all begged. Davis and Kari couldn't fight it, so they brought their lips together; the crowd went wild.

Later on that night, the Party was dying down a bit, Yolei and Ken had to head home. Yolei needed her rest to keep her baby healthy, and Ken had some detective work to look after.

They hugged Kari and Davis one last time, and left. They were so happy for Kari gave Yolei the place as her maid of honor at the Wedding, and Ken was Davis' Best man. Just like Davis and Kari were the maid of honr and the best man for their wedding.

Everyone had their own position and special job to do for the wedding.

Tai of course was going to escort Kari down the isle, and give away the bride. The same way Davis did for Jun, who was the one of the Bride's-mates Just like Kari was for her once.

Veemon was to be the Ring-bearer, and Gatomon was to be the flower-girl. So they would need training.

Sora, who was a fashion designer and sewer, was in charge of making the dresses for the ceremony, including Kari's Dream-gown.

Cody and Joewere the ushers. It was their job to escort the guest to their seats.

Mimi, being a great cook, was in charge of catering for the reception, as well as the Wedding-cake itself.

Michael was in charge of the decorating. Davis and Kari, decided to have an out-door wedding instead of booking a church. Tai and Jun were more than happy to let them us their feilds to hold the Ceremony and the Reception.

Matt and TK wanted to be the DJ's for the music at the reception, Davis and Kari couldn't say no.

Izzy was in charge of coordinating the weather conditions for the big day. A nice warm clear day was what everyone was hoping for.

All that was needed now was the date. Davis and Kari decided to wait until next Spring. This way the weather would be warm and bright so the wouldn't have to worry too much.

Aslo, Yolei could give birth to her baby before then, so she could party without having to worry about any conditions. It would also give evryone time to work up alot more money so they could plan everything and make it happen.

The Wedding was scheduled for mid April; Izzy had already coordinated that the 15th would be the best spring day of the year. So with everything settled... everyone had work to do.

On the way home, Kari and Davis walked arm-in-arm past a shop that sold music boxes. Kari suddenly stopped when she heard beautiful music coming from a small music box near the front of the window.

"Kari, you okay?" asked Davis.

"I'm alright." She said in a happy daze, "That music is so soothing." Davis noticed what she was talking about. That music box in the wndow. The one shaped like a cute little house with a red door on it. _"Hmm… this gives me an idea."_ He said to himself.

As soon as Kari snapped out of her trance, she and Davis walked the rest of the way home in the moonlit night.When Davis got home, he made sure no one was looking. Then he whipped out his cell phone and called that very store he and passed.

He made the arangments, "Thanks." he said and hung up his phone. "Kari... you are going to be surprised next spring." he said softly.


	4. Everything's ready

**CHAPTER FOUR**

About seven months later; three months Yolei gave birth to her Four-month old daughter, Tanya Ichijouchi. Winter had passed, the snow had completely melted, flowers bloomed, and the weather was warming up.

Spring had finally arrived. It seemed like only yesterday when the whole gang were nothing but a bunch of teens who saved the world from disater hundreds of times over.

Then, Tai, and Jun got married. Then, Sora and Matt. Then, Yolei and Ken, and then Mimi, and Michael. Now it was Davis and Kari who were up next, and all the preparations for the wedding, which less than two weeks away were nearing completion.

Everyone saved up what little pocket change they had, and Davis really pitched in genrously. They almost had enough money to plan nearly two weddings.

Davis and Kari had sent invitations to other family members, other fellow Digidestined. Like Willis in America, and even some of Kari's friends from college.

Davis even invited some of his new Noodle-cart employees.

Davis did bcome the owner of a chain of Noodle-Carts and Restruants, and with enough saving up, and hard work, he made his first ever million, and he was very thirlled to have it. But, as always, he was not greedy. He kept up his donations, he kept some of it for himself and for Kari, and whatever was left was put in the bank.

Tai and Jun were so psyched to have their yard as a place for the ceremony, and hoped they had rented enough seats for everyone.

Veemon had finally managed to keep the rings on the pillow without letting them slip off and roll away as he walked forward. Gatomon learned to control her strength so she wouldn't throw the flowers too hard at the floor creating pot-holes.

Mimi had nearly finished her catering, all she had to do now, was the cake. That was not going to be easy, but it could and was going to be done.

Sora finally had all the dresses made for everyone of the Bride's-mates, and for herself.

Plus, Kari's wedding gown was almost finished. She was following the traditional bridal-design of the Saint-something Four. the fours things a bride uses to make her dress.

_**-Something New**_

_**-Something Old**_

_**-Something Borrowed**_

_**-And Something Blue**_

Davis did wish he could help her out, but the sacred marriage tradition clearly states that…

"_The Groom cannot see the Bride in her gown before the ceremony. __Break that rule, even by a millimeter, and it promises bad luck throughout the entire relation."_

Davis and Kari were determined not to let that happen, and so far seemed to be good at those issues. Davis wasn't just sweet to Kari, he also learned how to be very helpful.

They never argued over anything, Davis was more than willing to let his own life go to help Kari, Anything Kari liked, Davis learned to enjoy, and vice-versa, although Davis would rather do Kari's things only... just to flatter her.

Davis didn't even mind if there was things to be done, like vacuuming, dusting, and all that stuff. He said that he didn't want Kari to feel neglected. He promised that she could either do some of the work or none of it at all. Her choice.

Long ago, Davis always hated doing chores, even if he got paid his allowance for them. But doing the job for Kari, he didn;t care if he cleaned the whole world for nothing.

Davis and Kari were really starting to look like a **_PERFECT-COUPLE_**, Nobody could find another pair like them not for a million years.

Some people out there thought Kari was only marrying Davis for his money, or to be famous with him, but those people were more screwed than nails.

Kari loved Davis for his kindness, for the way he treated her with love and respect. They started Dating long before Davis ever starting his first Noodle-Job, before he made so much as 100 dollars a week.

Davis also didn;t buy Kari's heart either. He earned her love over years of toil and hardships. Now there was a guy who was well deserving, especially seeing as how he saved those other people's butts as well.

And if they still thought against the ideas... Whatever.

That night, Davis and Kari were spending a romantic evening on the beach together. A sushi-picnic dinner, romantic music on CD for dancing and best of all, Davis got to see Kari in her swim-suit.

Kari even noticed on the way over, that construction had been taking place a little further up the beach, about 100 yards away from where they were. It seemed that they were building a place for probably a new yacht-club she read of in the paper.

Kari and Davis rolled around in the sand savoring the taste of each others lips, as the cool waves of the tide splashed against them.

"I Love you Kari."

"I Love you too Davis."

"Just two weeks to go now."

"I can't wait."

They resumed their positions and rolled about in the small tide.

Kari had to leave early because she had one last fitting for her gown to go through.

"I can't wait to see you in your dress." said Davis, "I'll bet you look as pretty as you do now." Kari pecked his cheek, and took one last look at the beach. "I wish we never had to leave here, it's so beautiful." She said.

Davis kissed her slightly wet hair and said, "I promise you, we will come back here soon."

Kari smiled, and kissed him one last time before Davis drove her over to Sora's. He couldn't go inside with her because of tradition.

As he drove back home he said under his breath. "Yes we will go back to the beach soon Kari... But, it'll be for more than you expected."

Davis whipped out his cell phone and called some important people; His surprises for Kari were almost ready.

What were they going to be?

_**A few days later...**_

Everything was finally complete, the catering, the clothing, the decorations. All ready for the day after tomorrow. This was going to be one of the most beautiful weddings anyone had ever seen.

Davis and Kari had one final date together as single people. For the minute the say goodnight to each other…came the hard part of the whole thing.

"_The Bride and Groom are not permitted to even see each other until the ceremony!"_

That meant Davis and Kari wouldn't be able to see each other for about 36 hours… That's One and a half Days. Still, Davis had his Bachelor party to look forward to, and Kari, her bridal-shower. Davis promised Kari not to dance with any stripers or drink too much.

As if that was any easier, Davis didn't even like the smell of alcohol, much less drinking it. Davis never drank nor smoked.

Kari was looking forward to her girl's-night out too, she promised she wouldn't drink so much or dance with naked men either. That too was easy, because she didn't like naked men who weren't like Davis.

Davis knew how to be soft, and gentle. So tender, and loving too. Kari couldn't wait drop her virginity, and take Davis on, but didn't tell him that.

Davis walked Kari back to her apartment, and looked at her ever so deeply in the eyes."Well Kari, this is it." He said softly.

"I wish you didn't have to Davis." Kari cried, "I don't think I can stand to wait 36 hours for you."

"I know we can do this Kari." said Davis, "Just know, that I love you, and even if were apart, I'll always be with you."

"I understand." whispered Kari, as they came together for one final kiss, the deepest and purest of them all.

When they separated, Davis let go of her. "I should probably go now before I decided to ruin the tradition and stay with you." He said. "Farewell… my Angel of Light." He blew her one last kiss, and he was gone.

Tai and Jun had allowed Davis and his party to crash at their place. This was convenient so Davis and Kari could keep a safe distance away from each other.

Kari closed her eyes and looked deeply inside of herself. _"Farewell, my Knight-of Courage."_ She said to herself. _"You have done many remarkable deeds."_

Then she went inside, and got ready for bed.


	5. The Bachelor parties

**CHAPTER FIVE**

This was the last day, the very last day for Davis and Kari as single people before tomorrow. For now, Davis was on one side of town with his bachelor party, and Kari was on the other side of town with her bridal shower.

They were very careful to resist the urge to go near each other over breaking the sacred tradition. So desperate, that Izzy knew what to do. He did the same thing for Tai and Jun when they got married.

He gave them each a tracking-device. Izzy had re-programmed Kari and Davis' cell-phones, so not only could they take and place calls, they'd know where each other were.

The blue flashing dot was Davis' current position, and Kari's was the pink dot, showing that were a safe 25 miles away from each other.This way, nobody had to worry of the Bride and Groom accidentally meeting up during the remaining 24 hours.

Kari and her Bridal Shower had been doing quite a lot that day. They went swimming, Horse-back riding, **_(What is it with Chicks and Horses anyway! I don;t know why, but I just hate girls and women on horseback. I don't know why, I just do)_**

They even played tennis a bit. Sora still had that good tennis swing from way back.

Davis and his bachelor party were living like it was on sale for $19.95 plus tax.

They did go swimming too, but they also went flying on gliders, **_(What is it with us Guys and Wings too?)_**

One of the best things they did, was try out a virtual-video game, where your mind is digitized and you BECOME part of the game…and they won like it was a baby's toy. _Typical guys and games._

It was almost midnight, almost time to call it a night. Then, in less than 12 hours would the big day arrive and everyone needed their rest. Kari was getting a little shaky, "I can't believe it." She stuttered, "Not much longer to go before I'm Mrs. Daisuke Mototmiya."

"Easy Kari, I know how you feel." Said Yolei, "If there's one thing Ken and I know about marriage…Is, Good things take time, but great things, they happen all at once."

Yolei wasn't the only one who knew of what marriage was capable of. All the other girls had their own experience as well. Only Yolei was the only one of them who knew about what every woman wanted… a baby.

With Hawkmon, and Wormon home babysitting little Tanya at home, Gatomon knew what was in store for her and Veemon in the future. "Just don;t let he or she pull out my whiskers." she said.

"Thank you all." Said Kari, "You're the best friends a girl cold ever have." The all raised their champagne glasses, and cheered.

Davis' party had been taken to a tavern located in the center of town. Davis also was feeling a little nervous. "I'm almost scared to hit the hay tonight." He said, "Because what if I wake up in the morning and find that this is all a dream.

TK put a comforting arm around his shoulder, "No Davis, it isn't a dream, this is really happening." He said. "Davis, look at me, and pay attention this is very important."

"I may not be married yet, but I did date Kari for a time, and even though we broke up, my feelings for her are still there. Now that I've seen how happy you've made her, I can see golden things in the future for you two."

"What are you getting at TK?" asked Davis.

TK smiled, "I'm saying, that you've earned Kari's love in ways that I can hardly dream of. For that…" He held out his hand, "I admit defeat in our rivalry."

Now Davis smiled, "Hey thanks… TA!" even TK laughed as came to Davis with a bear hug instead.

"I like this guy." chuckled TK.

"To me and Kari." said Davis.

"CHEERS!"

_**Meanwhile**_...

Kari was already tucked into her bed back home. She took one last look at the moon. "_I can't wait to see you Davis." _She said to herself, _"When I wake up, I shall become yours." _She held her hands to her chest, _"Oh be still….My aching heart."_

Then she slipped under the covers, and fell into a very deep soothing sleep.

Davis and company were back at Tai's place. Jun had not come home; Davis allowed her and the girls to crash at his place to be close to Kari for tomorrow.

They stopped by in the yard near the meadow and were so captivated by how it looked. "Well… My work here is done!" said Michael, and what a well done job he'd done as well.

Flowery hedges stretched from one side all the way to the other. A beautiful red carpet reached all the way down the isle to where an arch of wood decorated in more flowers stood beautifully in the center.

One row of 50 seats each for a total of 100, were on neatly placed on either side of the flowery hedges.

That was just the half of it…

Behind the hedges was a rather large tent, like a miniature circus, held up by eight posts. Inside was a solid fabric carpet, which folded outside and was stapled to the sides of the boards holding it into place. More than enough tables to put the cake and the feast, which Mimi called and said was all finished. There was even a place for Matta nd TK to set up the music and stuff, just like they wanted.

Finally, there were about six Out-houses near the tent, just in case nature had to make its call. The best part of all was, Michael let Davis have it all for half-off.

Davis even received a call from a minister that he knew from long ago, saying that he would be delighted to help out tomorrow, provided his was paid well. Davis already paid him, in fact he should have received hi check by now, and he did.

With everything set up outside, and Tuxedos ready for the morning, Davis found no other option but to hit the sack. He climbed into his bed, and took one last look at the moon. He even swore he saw Kari's face on it.

"_Now I shall rest, and wake up ready to become the next happiest man in the world." _He said to himself.

Then he laid down quietly, and fell asleep.


	6. Nightmares before the Wedding

**CHAPTER SIX**

Kari began tossing and turning in her sleep. She was having a dream…

_She was there at the alter starring into the eyes of Davis, and the minister gave them permission to kiss. __Their lips moved closer and closer… but just before the made contact, the sky grew dark._

_And swarms of angry Digimon were flying down from the skies crying, "ATTACK… ATTACK!" I__n almost no time at all, the wedding grounds turned into a battle field. Everything was ruined._

_All the Digi destined mounted their mega-level Digimon, and began the battle. __Kari begged for Davis not to go, but he said that he had a bone to pick with these guys for ruining their wedding day. __So he and Ken rode off on Imperialdramon._

_Finally when the battle was over, Kari ran over to Davis and told him it wasn't too late for them to continue the wedding. __They were about to kiss, when suddenly one of they dying Digimon rose up for one last stab. __He fired a full forced beam directly towards them. "KARI, LOOK OUT!" Davis cried shoving her out of the way._

"_DAAAAAAAAAAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" she cried out, but the energy had already hit him._

_The Digimon then vaporized, leaving poor Davis bleeding very badly on the ground. _"_No… Davis!" sobbed Kari leaning down to him._

"_Kari…!" he peeped. "I… Love… You…Ugh…!" he was gone._

"_Davis… Davis… DAVIS!"_

"_NO!!!"_

Kari suddenly gasped awake, and bolted up right in bed. The girls burst into the room.

"Kari, are you alright?" asked Sora.

Kari was still breathing heavily, "I just dreamt Davis died, form being attacked by Digimon." She cried.

"Oh, I see." said Yolei, "You've just got a case of, The Pre-Wedding-Jitters that's all. I had them too."

"What are Wedding-Jitters?" asked Kari

"Wedding-Jitters are a case of over excitement, in which your nerves go absolutely crazy. Everyone gets them when they're about to be married."

Kari sighed heavily, "What a relief, I thought I'd never see Davis again." She said.

"Oh don't worry Kari," said Jun, "You'll see him later on today. You should go back to sleep now while it's still Dark out."

"Thanks girls and I'm sorry for waking you up." The girls smiled before exiting the room allowing Kari to get back to sleep, this time, she had no more nightmares.

_**Meanwhile, at Tai's place...**_

Davis wasn't having it any easier… He was dreaming too…

_He dream that Kari and him were standing at the alter exchanging their vows. __Kari was asked if she would take Davis as her husband and she said… "I Don't!"_

_The crowd gasped in shock, the minister dropped his bible, and Kari told them why she refused. __She said that she still had feelings for TK, and wanted to be with him. She dropped her bouquet and ran over to him. __The kissed passionately, and then rose up into the sky, and then flew away on a cloud._

_Davis was absolutely... 100 percent... entirely… DESTROYED!_

_Then it got worse._

_Right after Kari and TK flew away, Davis found himself in the dark void of the Shadow-Realm._

_How did he get there? _"_I brought you here." Said a dark damp voice, it was DEATH himself. "You have lost the only woman you could ever love…" __He raised his cutter-staff, "Therefore, as Punishment, I shall take your soul away."_

"_No" cried Davis, "You can't do this to ME!"_

Davis was tossing and turning in his sleep crying out, "Go away! Leave me alone." Finally, he was woken up by the others. Davis blinked at the sun rising. "Help, I... I can't see anything." He cried.

"Now don't be silly Davis."

"I'm not!"

"It's alright Davis, you were just having a nightmare." said Tai.

"I was?" asked Davis.

TK nodded, "Well, what do you know!" he joked, "The Digi destined of Courage is actually afraid of something."

Davis blushed, "Yeah, I suppose I am." He said, "I dreamed that Kari decided to go back to you, and Death was coming for me."

Tai then smiled, "Well, just think Davis." He said, "Now you can look Death in the eye and tell him… "YOU LOSE!"

Davis looked at the clock; it was half past six in the morning; the morning of his wedding day. "I don't believe it." He cried, "This is it, the day I've been waiting for. Kari and I are going to be married."

Ken even playfully pinched Davis' cheek, "Wow, I'm not dreaming, am I?" Davis asked. "No Davis you're not." said Ken, "In just a few short hours, you will the happiest man I know."

Davis grinned from ear to ear until he heard Michael call the boys downstairs for breakfast. Davis said he would come in a minute, he checked to see if anyone was watching, and whipped out his cell-phone.

Both his big surprises were ready. He asked for the first one to be delivered to Tai's place at once. The other, would have to wait until after the honeymoon. "Look out Kari." Davis said under his breath, "You are in for a treat."

The boys didn't have to eat fast; the Wedding wasn't scheduled until 11:00 am. That was about 5 hours from now; Kari may not even have been up yet.

But actually, the girls were already awake, and already finished their breakfast.

Mimi left to go get the feast and the cake set up for the reception at Tai's place. Sora had also left to go pick up the dresses. She made sure that she brought Kari's gown over first.

_**A few hours later**_…

Kari stood looking at herself in three full view mirrors. She looked absolutely stunning in the pure white wedding dress she was wearing.

She even drew the design for it herself, with the help of Sora's skilled sewing fingers; she made it as easily as if it was made of modeling clay.

It was long-sleeved and off the shoulder. The body-part clung to her, accentuating her narrow waist, and it had a very full skirt, which flowed around her loosely. Her veil was held in place with a diamond tiara. Kari even had a hard time designing her hair to suit it best. So she decided to just let it fall loosely.

A white pearl necklace she borrowed from Jun was wrapped around her neck to go with a pair of shiny earrings she wore when she was only eight years old.

She applied the last of her make-up, a little blush, a dash of perfume, some peach lip-stick that wouldn't rub off, and last but not least she straightened her eye-lashes. "Davis is going to die when he sees me." She giggled;

"And what if he doesn't?" joked Yolei.

"I know he will, Yolei." replied Kari.

Yolei left the room letting Kari finish up…

"Hey girls?" came Gatomon's voice from behind a curtain, "Come on Gatomon. Lets see how you look." said Yolei.

Gatomon came out from behind the curtain wearing a small pink flowery dress with a crown of daisies on her head. "I feel absolutely, Ridiculous!" she moaned.

"Don't be such a wet blanket." said Sora, "You look perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Perfectly silly is more like it!"

The girls all giggled. Their dresses were pink as well, but with a little dash of white on them so as not to look to bright.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "It's me Tai. Can I come in?" the girls agreed and let him in. "Oh My, my, my!" he said in awe, "I must have the wrong address. I was here to pick up the girls, but you all look like real women to me."

The girls all giggled, even Gatomon did. "Well, your ride's here, if you're all ready." The girls headed for the elevator just like that. Tai knew Kari had to be in the bedroom. He knocked at the door. "Kari, are you done yet?"

"Come on in Tai."

Tai opened the door, "Ooh, La, La!" he said in a playful tone. "Are you really my sister?"

Kari giggled and Blushed.

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"Almost…I've got..."

"**Something New**… That's My Dress. **Something Old**… That's my earrings. **Something Borrowed**... That's Jun's necklace. Now I just need **Something Blue!"**

Tai smiled happily, for he brought just the thing for her. He pressed a small box into her hand.

Inside, on a piece of foam-rubber, laid a pair of small blue sapphire-Braclets for her to wear on her wrists. "Thank you Tai." She said giving him a big hug. "I'm ready now, let's go." She cried.

They headed to the elevator, and outside to where the limo they had rented was waiting for them.

"_I'm coming to you Davis, I'm coming."_


	7. Mr and Mrs Daisuke Motomiya

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The wedding guests had already arrived and were seated in their proper places.

Mimi had the feast all prepared in the tent, and quickly changed into her Bride's-mate dress.

Davis all dressed up in his pure white Tux was having a chat with the proud parents before the ceremony began.

Kari's Parents were very delighted to her their little girl was marrying a man who really cared for her. Kari's dad even wished he was the one to give her away, but as strange as it was, he had an accidnet with his legs too and he couldn't stand up stright for very long, but he and his wife did have front row seats.

Besides, Davis escorted his sister down the isle at Tai's Wedding, they thought why not make it a family traditon. Brother of the Bride, whose job was to escort the bride down the isle if the father was unable to.

"You'll make a fine son in law to us." He said happily, "Welcome to the family…Son." He shook hands with Davis, and his wife pecked Davis on the cheek. "Thank you both." He said happily.

Davis' parents couldn't be any more proud. Now their family and Kari's family could be completely liked into one big Family.

"Your Attention, everyone." Ken's voice called from the house, "I have information that the Bride has just arrived. Please take your seats, for the wedding shall shortly begin."

Davis exchanged his last few handshakes from both the families, and then took his place under the arch. "You ready Davis." asked Ken. "Ken, I've been ready for his since the day I met her." He replied.

The minister took his place behind the arch as the music started to fill throughout the yard. Gatomon was the first to come out and walk down the isle. A few steps behind her, was Veemon, dressed in a small tux. He carefully remembered his steps, and managed to make it the arch without dropping the rings.

Now it was the Bride's-Mates turn, and the moment they cleared out of the isle, the music slowly drowned out, and the music changed… Everyone turned to the curtain of flowers far in the back, which slowly opened, and there she was.

Kari began slowly walking down the carpet by Tai. As Davis looked on, he couldn't even blink his eyes. She looked so incredibly beautiful, and to think it was only going to be a while longer before she was all his for the taking.

When they made it to the arch, Tai couldn't help but ask, "Well Davis What do you think of her?"

Ever so gently Davis took her hand, "Oh, My Beautiful Bride." He said softly, "I think I'd better call heaven, there's an Angel holding my hand here."

Kari blushed, with tears flowing down her cheeks, "I'm ready Davis, let's do this." She cried. Davis nodded, and they proceeded the last few steps to the arch. The last of music died out, and the Minister began.

"Dearly beloved," he began as the guests sat back down. "We are gathered here today in the sight of God and these witnesses, to join these two in Holy Matrimony."

"Let us pray."

_**A while later**_…

The Minister had just finished the opening prayer and was now reading a story from the Bible that seemed like the longest story anyone there had ever heard. Davis, Kari, and the crowd were getting anxious. They wished he would just skip over all that stuff and get to the good stuff at once.

"Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?" The Minister asked.

Tai stood up proudly. "I do,"

The crowd was indeed supportive to that, and also extended regrets that Kari's dad wasn't the one because of his legs.

The Minister, "Marriage is a holy and sacred estate, instituted by God, The Almighty Father. It should be entered into wisely, and with strong righteous hearts. It is a blessed coming together of a man and a woman who have decided to take this miraculous journey of life together."

Then he looked at Davis, "Daisuke Motomiya, Do you take this woman as your wife? To live together under God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, honor her, cherish and keep her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through good times and through bad? And forsaking all others to keep thee only onto her for as long as you may live?"

"I do," Davis said, looking upon his bride with tenderness and love.

The Minister smiled and extended his arm to Kari. "Hikari Yagami Kamiya?"

Will you have this man to be your husband, to live together under God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, honor him, cherish and keep him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through good times and through bad? And forsaking all others to keep thee only onto him for as long as you may live?"

Kari blinked back tears of joy. "I do," she answered.

"If there is anyone present who can give just cause as to why these two young people may not be joined together! Let him now speak, or hear after forever hold his peace." Kari and Davis gazed at the crowd, but no one spoke.

The Minister saw this as the right to continue, and then cleared his throat.

"Now, I ask the bride and groom to face one another and join their right hands." They did so. "Davis, please look into Kari's eyes and repeat after me. I, Daisuke,"

**_(I wrote what would be repeats only once, to make it easier to read and keep up)_**

_**(Davis in repeat)**_

"I, Daisuke, In the presence of God and these witnesses, take you Hikari, to be my wedded wife."

"I will be true and faithful husband. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

The minister turned to Kari, "Now Kari, please look into Davis' eyes and repeat after me."

_**(Kari in repeat)**_

"I, Hikari, In the presence of God and these witnesses, take you, Daisuke, to be my wedded husband."

"I will be a true and faithful wife. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

The Minister smiled, and then proceeded with the Communion service of the ceremony and a prayer to the Virgin Mary to watch over the marriage.

"At this time, we now come to the ringing ceremony." he began. "The ring is a symbol of everlasting, perfect love, never beginning, never ending. Who here has the ring, that will be given from the Groom to the Bride?"

"I do," Ken said, reaching into his pocket with a small wink at Davis and held out the ring. The Minister stretched out his hand and blessed it. He took it from Ken and gave it to Davis.

"Now Davis, Place this ring on the third finger of Kari's left hand, look into her eyes, and repeat after me."

_**(Davis in repeat)**_

"As God is my witness, I give you my promise. I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow. With all that I am, and all that I have"

"I honor you Hikari."

The minister looked up, "Who here has the second ring, that will be given from the Bride to the Groom?"

"I do," Veemon said, holding the pillow up. The Minister stretched out his hand and blessed it. He took it off the pillow and gave it to Kari.

"Kari please places this ring on the third finger of Davis' left hand, look into his eyes, and repeat after me."

_**(Kari in repeat)**_

"As God is my witness, I give you my promise; I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow. With all that I am, and all that I have,"

"I honor you Daisuke."

"Davis, do you give this ring and receive the other as a symbol of your deep faith and abiding love?"

"I do."

"And Kari, do you receive this ring and give the other as a symbol of your deep faith and abiding love?"

"I do."

"Now, that Davis and Kari have by solemnly exchanged vows given themselves to each other, before us and before God as witness. By the power vested in me through God, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Davis, you may kiss your bride!"

Beaming, Davis lifted Kari's veil over her head, took her in his arms, and kissed her with such a deep love it seemed to fill the yard with its sweetness.

People immediately started clapping and standing up, Jun and Tai covered their faces as the tears poured down their faces. When they separated, the minister had a few more words to say. "Ladies and Gentlemen, friends and loved ones…" he said ."It gives me great pleasure to present to the world for the first time… **_Mr. and Mrs. Daisuke Motomiya. _**Let their love shine throughout the ages!"

Davis bowed to the cheering crowd, and Kari curtseyed. Davis then picked Kari up in his arms, and carried her down the isle.


	8. Gifts to remember

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

At the reception, many pictures were taken. Most of them were of Davis and Kari.

The entire wedding was perfect, and now it was time to celebrate this glorious occasion.

Yolei was practically fought off people to make sure she got enough food to eat. "Yolei, at the rate you're going…" Davis joked, "…you'd probably eat yourself to death, and still not be satisfied."

Everyone laughed, but Yolei didn't really care, she was too busy stuffing her face with meatballs. She stopped though when it was time give cheers to Davis and Kari. Yolei almost choked on her champagne for eating too fast.

Matt and TK had a little routine for playing the music. First a slow song followed some plain songs each time. But they picked a very special song for Davis and Kari to share their first dance as a married couple.

Man, did they look pretty together.

Before the dinner-hours began, Kari and Davis started opening their wedding gifts.

-The parents gave their respective child each a photoalbum, to store all their favorite pictures.

-Tai gave Davis a new Soccer-ball, with the words… "**_Davis and Tai, Brothers Forever"…_** in scripted on it.

-Jun gave Kari an exact imitation of the necklace she was already wearing. After all, it was the **Something Borrowed **for her dress.

-Sora gave Kari a sewing machine, and **_"How to sew_"** Book, If she ever wanted to learn to sew.

Sora even offered Kari free lessons during spare time. FREE lessons, meaning for once Davis could keep his money.

-Matt gave Davis an Artificial NASA-badge, making them buddies inside the force as well as outside it.

He even thought of naming a new constellation after him and Kari.

Mimi and Michael didn't really have anything for the couple, because they were so busy with the Preparations.

But Davis and Kari thought that was just as good a gift as anyone could possibly give for friends.

-Izzy gave Davis a new laptop, and TK gave Kari, a new Digital-camera. This way she could take pictures and Davis could print them.

Plus, Davis' new laptop could be very helpful in his growing Noodle business.

-Yolei gave Kari a baby-photo album, for when she and Davis ever decided to have kids.

-Ken gave Davis a brand new apron with his own name on it to wear on his Noodle-cart travels.

Now it was time for Kari to give her gift to Davis, for his gift to her was being delivered that day. She would have it before Dark.

Davis very carefully opened his gift from his bride, inside was a small little radio that seemed to have small a computer on it. "Kari?" said Davis, "This is… "_**The Music Maker**." _It was a very Rare and special Song-machine powered by satellite.

All Davis had to do was type in the name of any song he wanted, and how he wanted to hear it played. He always wanted one when he was a kid, but because it was so rare, it was very expensive soon.

"Kari, how did get this?" asked Davis. Kari pretended that she was pulled out empty pockets. "You give up what you love, for the one you love." she said. This awed the crowed. Davis leaned forward and kissed her sweetly.

"Kari I promise you." Davis said, "When your gift gets here, you will be happier than you've made me."

Kari smiled, "I know what'll make me just as happy." She said, pointing towards the cake.

Everyone looked up hopeful. "Cake before dinner time?" asked Davis, "Why not!"

Everyone cheered.

The cake was absolutely delicious. Three different sized cakes with white frosting on top with candied flowers all around it. The light chocolate cake in the middle with no icing layer, it was real whipped-creamed. The best attraction of it all was the two wedding figurines on the top under a small plastic arch.

Mimi spent weeks carving them out of almond-paste from pictures of Kari in college, and Davis from old photos. They looked exactly identical to Davis and Kari. The only things that were different were they were much smaller, and almost eatable.

Davis and Kari couldn't find it in their hearts to even touch the lifeless couple atop the cake. So they just cut off a small square of that portion of the cake where the figurines stood.

Their plans were to preserve it as a symbol of this magical day.

The sun was beginning to set, and the party seemed to be quieting down a bit. Davis and Kari decided that it was almost time for them to head out on their honeymoon.

But Davis had one more surprise left before he had to go. He motioned two of his men who just arrived, carrying a large present into the room.

There was no doubt about it; this was definitely Davis' wedding gift to Kari. She gently pulled off the large pink ribbon of the hug box, and it instantly came open.

It was a Coy-pond, with no water in it yet. Complete with three waterfall points, two water-wheels, fake plants and insects, at the top of the rocky summit, was a small white-house... and all together, it sure was expensive.

Kari felt tears of happiness coming to her eyes, she was about to kiss Davis, when he stopped her. "Not yet." He said, "Press the little red-door on the house." Kari did as she was told.

The roof of the house slowly rose up, and the sound of soft music escaped from it. The same music Kari heard near that music-box shop. "Davis…" she said softly, "This is…"

Davis put a finger to her lips. "Don't speak now, just close your eyes and listen to the music… All of you!" Everyone shut their eyes, and Davis began singing his own words to the soft soothing music. He even programmed his Music-Maker to give a little background help in the music.

_**(Davis)**_

_-Night winds sighing_

_Snowy owls flying_

_Dogs are howling_

_Pussy cats are yowling _

_-Nightingales are singing_

_Like a bell that's ringing._

_Listen when there isn't any light _

_And hear the soothing music in the night._

_-The city's loud until the sun sets_

_And then the miracle begins_

_The distant symphony that's played on_

_A hundred magic violins._

_-Time goes by_

_It's noisy but it's buying_

_Stars are shining _

_Cricket wings are whining _

_-Airplanes are soaring_

_Waterfalls are pouring_

_It makes you feel that everything's alright._

_When you hear the soothing music…_

_In the Night_

The music came to a soothing end, and the crowd began to applaud. Kari reached over to Davis, and kissed him sweetly, her tears stained his face.

Once Tai and Jun agreed to look after Kari's Coy-pond for the time being, Davis and Kari saw that it was time to go. Everyone escorted the Newlyweds out to the road where The last of the rented Limos stood, ready to escrot the newlyweds tot he airport.

After exchanging their good-byes and good lucks from all their loved ones and friends... Just before they got in, Kari quickly tossed her bouquet. Most of her college girlfriends went crazy.

In the end, it was Gatomon who had caught it. The only thing that stumped everyone is who was the "Man of her dreams"? Was it Veemon…Or Patamon? She'd have plenty of time to think about it while stayed at Tai's while Davis and Kari were gone.

The y got in, and the limo drove away. Davis and Kari looked out the window waving goodbye to everyone and right below the window was that special sign… **(You guessed it!)**

**JUST MARRIED…!**


	9. The night where two become one

**CHAPTER NINE**

A plane had touched down on a private air-strip in Honolulu-Hawaii, where witht he help of his friends and loved ones, Davis had booked the suite of the best five-star hotel in the world. All expenses were already paid, so all Davis and Kari had to do, was sit back and celebrate the start of their new lives.

Davis carried his Bride all the way up to the Honeymoon suite. Kari looked around and couldn't believe her eyes. The entire place was bigger than ten apartments back in Highton-view Terrace. The moonlight shined through a full-view window of the beaches down below. The room itself was breathtaking too. It had tree sofas huddled around a 92-inch TV.

The bathroom had a huge tub about the size of a small swimming pool already for their use. There was a large refrigerator in the back of the room overflowing with all kinds of refreshing drinks. But Davis just carried Kari into the bedroom, which had a bed ten feet in square and beautiful white covers.

Davis set her down onto the cushy mattress and looked his new wife deeply in the eyes. "Kari, I never thought it would turn out this way." He said softly, "First you were my friend, then... it took some time, but you became my girlfriend, and now you're my blushing bride."

Sure enough, Kari was blushing at that statement. "And you're my handsome Hubby." She said. They shared a soft kiss. Kari's insides couldn't wait anymore. "Davis?" she asked.

"What is it?" he asked.

Without warning, Kari had grabbed Davis' arms, pulled him down onto the bed and she rooled on top of him, staring deep at him with hungry eyes. "Davis..." she said breathing heavily. "Make love to me, Davis!"

She kissed him hard, and deeply. Thei tongues met for the very first time, it was like fire breathing fire. When they separated, Both of them breathing hard and heavily. "Kari." Davis said. "You want love... _you got it_!"

Kari collapsed onto him kissing his ear and whispering his name into it. Davis though he was going to explode from sensation. He reached up gentily and took of her veil, while she un-did his tux.

Davis then began kissing Kari's neck, sending electrical vives through her body. Her moaning became actually soothig to Davis' ears, but he was careful not to pressure her too much.

Finally Kari's gown was loosend up enough, she stood clean upright and shook herself out of the gown tossing it to the floor. For that single moment, Davis had forgotten how to breathe.

He had never seen Kari's complete body, with absolutley nothing covering anything. "Take off your clothes, and I'm yours." she said to him while licking her lips.

He almost tore his expensive Tuxedo up to get out of it fast enough. Finally, when he was stripped, they both burried themselves under the covers and got really really... I mean impossible to clean... DIRTY!!

**_(So dirty, I dare not mention any of it)_**

Davis planned to take his time and treat Kari with the kindest, gentlest embrace that she deserved. He only put pressure on her when she asked for it, and didn't stop until she wanted him to stop.

"Mmm... I love you." she whispered with her lips against his.

He curled his hand around her, and held her body so his was gentily pressing against hers.

She pulled him in the rest of the way and kissed him hard, enabling her tongue to go right to the back. Davis raised his own tongue and joined it to hers, savoring the sweet taste of love.

She suddenly shivered at the deep way they were kissing now. "Are you cold?" he whispered in her ear. "No, it's, when you touch me…it makes me tremble. I've never felt like this before."

An incredible urge overtook her and she rolled over so that her face was above his now. She took both his arms and pushed them back against the bed, holding him down. He was suddenly at her mercy. He looked at her entirely with wide and fascinated eyes but couldn't say anything.

"I love you Kari." Davis whispered, "Do you have any idea of of how... how I--" Kari hushed him with a deep passate kiss. "Davis..." she said wehnt hey broke a-part. "Don't speak... just do it... NOW!!"

Her heart pounded wildly as she spread her legs apart and wrapped them around him pulling him closer to her. Now they were completely hidden under the covers.

"Oh... Ah... Davis.. go on!!" she cried. "Harder... Faster!!"

**_(Whew... I think I've gone a little overboard here.)_**

At about half-past midnight, they stopped. Kari beathing very heavily as she lay on top of Davis. "Feel my heart." she said outof breath. Davis felt the flat part f her chest and WHOA. "I've never felt so... in love... in my life." she whispered.

"Me niether." Davis said looking up at her with love, but then they both yawned heavily. Davis fixed the covers so they were staright again, and they both washed up and put on the _His or Her bathrobes_ before going back to bed.

They cuddled close together int he center of the bed, and admired the rings on their hands. They shared a soft kiss before snuggling together under the covers.

"Goodnight Davis."

"Sleep tight Kari."

They fell into a deep blissful sleep savouring the feeling of each other being close by them.


	10. Welcome Home

**CHAPTER TEN**

After a few days of being pampered, spending time with each other, and enjoying the bear necessities, it was time for the newlyweds to go home.

After arriving back in Japan, Kari Motomiya noticed that Davis wasn't going the right way. "What's going on here?" she asked, "The apartments are back in town. Why are here at the beach?"

Davis smiled, and pointed to the far right, "That's why." He said, "Honey, were home."

Kari was speechless. There, just in front of them was that strange house she saw being built on the beach. It was a nioce perfect home freshly painted white, with a black rooftop. A lovely balcony stuck out and looked over the beach and the sea, and a long spiral staircase leading down to the ground. There was a mailbox with golden letters carved into it saying…

"**MOTOMIYA"**

"Davis." Kari whispered, "We…Actually…Live here?"

Davis nodded, "You said that you wanted to come back to the beach. Well now your wish is not only granted, it's permanent. We can stay on the beach and never really leave again."

Davis had read in the pappers that this house was being built and would only sell to the higest bidder, and that bidder was Davis. "…And don't worry about furnishing it." He replied, "Tai and the others helped to bring all our other stuff here."

"You mean, from our apartments?" asked Kari.

"You'd better believe it sis." came Tai's voice."

"Welcome home you two." said Jun who was beside her husband.

The siblings came together for one big group hug, followed by Veemon and Gatomon joining in welcoming their friends to their new home.

The inside of the house was beautiful. A nice cozy living room, with a Sofa that could become a bed, a smaller sofa, and a strong armchair. A small fireplace, and even a 50 inch screen TV conected with a stereo and VCR/DVD combo.

A cute little beanbag-chair for Veemon, and a comfortable basket for Gatomon.

Three bedrooms already furnished. The two guest rooms had Kari and Davis' old beds.

The kitchen had four different ovens, two island counters and cupboards, two refrigerator-freezers, and One beautiful dinning table 10 feet in square.

The best feature was the master-bedroom; Kari and Davis' shared bedroom. Complete with almost exactly the features as their honeymoon suite had. The bathroom even had a little place to keep Kari's Coy-pond in the back near the window.

It was filled with water and the waterfalls were pouring, and little fish swimming underneath the water.

This was going to be quite the place to live, just perfect for a couple starting out. It wasn't long before Kari and Davis' had finished furnishing the rest of their new house until it was indeed the perfect home on the beach.

Kari finally even got accepted to work as a teacher at the best preschool in town, and it paied very well too.

About a few years later, Kari finally got pregnant with their first son. "**_Musuko Motomiya"_** he looked just like his Dad. And a year after he was born, Kari got pregnant again with their other son. "**_Koji Motomiya" _**who looked liked his mom. Kari even gave him her old baby whistle she used to own as a toddler.

Davis and Kari had plenty of time for their babies. Even when it came to working, Veemon and Gatomon were there to help, and Yolei even agreed to look after the boys at the daycare she was starting.

"Hey.. a housewife needs a better job too you know."

Davis even finally achieved his goal too and became the owner of a world-wide chain of noddle carts, restarunts. Why, he even got his name and face placed on all the Time Magazines.

He made millions Davis was earning in his Noodle business, Veemon and Gatomon as back up, and Jun herself hired as the family physician.

Kari and Davis were on the verge of having what they always wanted…

A perfect family

**_(25 year saga)_**

When Musuko and Koji grew older, Kari and Davis brought them to the Digital world to play while they went to work. "Are you ready to have some fun?" Kari asked Koji, "Yeah, I Am." replied her 5 year old son. "What are you still doing hanging around with your dad?" Davis asked Musuko, "Go on and play tag."

His six year old son caught up with his brother chasing Veemon and Gatomon down the meadow.

Kari was great Kindergarten-teacher and she just loved school. She even taught Koji and Musuko when they were younger.

As For Davis…Well; he became so successful with his Noodle-Carts, that so much was made about him. Movies, TV shows, TK, who was a novelist, even wrote about him in his latest novel.

But what Davis loved most of all, was a song published about him and his business that he could listen too on his Music-Maker.

**_(FIREMAN SAM TUNE)_**

_-When he hears that work bell chime  
Daisuke Motomiya gets up on time.  
Putting on his clothes like that,  
In less than seven seconds flat. _

-He's always on the scene.  
Daisuke Motomiya!  
And his Noodle cart's bright and clean.  
Daisuke Motomiya!  
You can not ignore,  
Daisuke's the hero next door.

-Strolling down the busy streets,  
Greeting people that he meets.  
Someone could be getting anxious,  
So hurry Daisuke, but you you fuss!

-So move aside, make way.  
Daisuke Motomiya!  
'Cuz he's gonna make your day.  
Daisuke Motomiya!  
He's the one we adore.  
Daisuke's the hero next door.

_-When he's cooking with fires  
He's always cool and calm.  
And everyone admires.  
No reason for alarm.  
He's great, he never tires.  
He always sees it through  
And that's true…_

_**PAUSES FOR MUSIC CHOIR**  
_

_-So move aside, make way.  
For Daisuke Motomiya!  
'Cuz he's gonna make your day.  
Daisuke Motomiya!  
He's the one we adore.  
Daisuke's the hero next door. _

-If you're stuck with nothing to eat  
Daisuke will make you something neat.

_With a low charge, and with no doubt.  
Daisuke will always help you out. _

-Hooray for Daisuke Motomiya!  
He's always brave and strong.  
Hooray for Daisuke Motomiya!  
He knows right over wrong.  
He'll always be along  
To help both you and me

_Don't you see  
_

_-He's always on the scene.  
Daisuke Motomiya!  
And his Noodle cart's bright and clean.  
Daisuke Motomiya!  
You can not ignore,  
Daisuke's the hero next door. _

-Everybody knows  
Daisuke Motomiya!  
Dressed in his cooking clothes,  
Daisuke Motomiya!  
Well, we've seen him before.  
Daisuke's the hero next door.

_-So move aside, make way.  
Daisuke Motomiya!  
'Cuz he's gonna make your day.  
Daisuke Motomiya!  
He's the one we adore.  
Daisuke's the hero next door.  
_

_-He's always on the scene.  
Daisuke Motomiya!  
And his Noodle cart's bright and clean.  
Daisuke Motomiya!  
You can not ignore…_

…_Daisuke's the hero next door._

**THE END**

_Author's notes:_

_**There's no doubt about it this time, I don't think I'll ever be able to create any other Dakari story as romantic as this one.**_

_**I'd say this was a full six months of work… WELL SPENT. I look forward to your reviews.** **Well it's back to work for me! HEE... HEE... HEE! **_

_**(Mykan Flies away)**_

_-If you try to turn around_

_when you hear his magic sound _

_He's sure to Disappear, _

_But you know… _

_Yes you know… _

_Then you know… Mykan is Here!_


End file.
